


من با یک فرشته ازدواج کردم

by RedishRose6



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1942, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Wing Grooming, World War II, hand holding
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishRose6/pseuds/RedishRose6
Summary: کرولی با خوشحالی گفت :« این یه قراره!» و تلفن را قطع کرد.ازیرافیل به تلفن خیره شد.این یک قرارهخب، این چیزی بود که انسان ها همیشه می گفتند. یک قرار فقط یک توافق بود. و بخشی از توافق آنها بود، چون فقط یک سال پیش وقتی ازیرافیل فکر کرده بود که دیگر قرار است قهر بمانند و دیگر هیچ وقت دوباره مثل قبل نمی شوند، کرولی او را نجات داده بود و کتاب هایش را با یک پوزخند ناشی از خودآگاهی به او بازگردانده بود، به طوری که گویی داشت قلبش را پیشکش میکرد...این یک قرار نبود. رابطه ی عاشقانه ای هم بین آنها وجود نداشت. کرولی اگر میدانست حتما به این فکر میخندید.شاید ازیرافیل باید یک کراوات جدید میخرید.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	من با یک فرشته ازدواج کردم

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Married an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469429) by [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia). 



> با کودوس و کامنت کلی خوشحالم میکنید:)  
> نه حالا جدی میگم بچه ها همون نظرات خوشگلی که توی پیجم دادین رو اینجا هم بدین نویسنده اصلی میاد اینجا رو میبینه آبرومون میره:D  
> راستی مشکل فونت رو هم تونستم درست کنم! پی دی اف فن فیکشن رو هم میتویند از اینجا بگیرید هم از توی کانالمون  
> آدرس کانال:  
> t.me/ineffableclub

۱۹۴۲

قرن ها بود که آن دو یکدیگر را در سالن های تئاتر و اجراهای موزیکال ملاقات می کردند. هیچ دلیلی وجود نداشت که در میان جنب و جوش جمعیت کسی متوجه صحبت کردن یک فرشته و یک شیطان شود. کرولی استدلال کرده بود که هیچ دلیلی هم وجود نداشت که آن دو همان کار را در یک سالن سینما انجام ندهند.

« یک فیلمه فرشته!» کرولی صبورانه این را گفته بود. صبری که در هر صورت می توانست تبدیل به بخشش بیش از حد یا بی تابی شود. « وقتشه که دیگه با قرن بیستم بری جلو. ببین، یه نمایش موزیکال...یک نمایش کوچیک اپرائه. تو عاشق اپرایی! و اگر یک بار دیگه منو مجبور کنی که به یکی از این نمایش های مسخره با آهنگ های محلیِ درهم برهم برم، یک راست میرم جهنم و به دیگون(یادداشت مترجم: دیگون همونیه که از رادیو ماشین باهاش حرف میزد، ارباب مدارک و استاد شکنجه) کمک میکنم که یک شکنجه ی اختصاصی واسه ی سالیوان تدارک ببینه. یه چیزی مثل اینکه مجبورش کنه به صداهای ریز گوش خراش گوش بده. من به خاطر تو سر چهار تا پرده ی شاهزاده‌ی دانش آموز (نمایش موزیکال آمریکایی محصول سال ۱۹۵۴) نشستم. یعنی تو نمیتونی به خاطر من یک فیلم رو ببینی؟»

ازیرافیل نه گذاشت و نه برداشت :« من تو رو به هیچ چیزی مجبور نکردم! اونجا فقط یک جای راحت برای ملاقات بود.»

« و یک جای راحت که بعد از نمایش چهار پرس غذا بخوری. ببین فرشته جون، نکته همینه. سالن سینما یک جای راحت واسه ی ملاقاته!»

ازیرافیل به موضع قبلی خودش بازگشت :« خودم میدونم که فیلم موزیکال چیه!»

« بیخیال دیگه، یکم پایه باش! نلسون ادی و جانت مک دونالد تویش بازی کردن. جفتشون ستاره های صفحه نمایش نقره ای اپرا بودن - اپرای واقعی، بله فرشته جون- و اینم آخرین فیلمیه که با هم بازی کردن. دیگه هیچ شانسی پیدا نمی کنی ها!»

این یک چیز دیگر بود. تمدن ها و عمر بشر زودگذر بود. شهرها و امپراطوری ها برمی خاستند و سقوط می کردند؛ فیلم هم نمونه ای از آن ها بود. برای چند هفته‌ ی ناچیز نمایش داده میشد و دیگر تمام، هرگز چیزی از آن شنیده نمی شد. فقط کتاب ها بودند که باقی می ماندند. کتاب ها و یک شیطان به خصوص.

کرولی با چرب زبانی گفت :« هالیوود یکی از بزرگترین دستاوردهای من بوده، خودت میدونی که اینو فرشته.»

« گفتی فیلمش آمریکاییه؟»

« اینطوری نگو، آمریکا خیلی جای لذت بخشیه.»

« جایی که حتی نمیتونی یک مشروب درست و حسابی پیدا کنی.» (یادداشت مترجم: از سال ۱۹۲۰ تا ۱۹۳۳ قانون ممنوعیت فروش و مصرف مشروبات الکلی در آمریکا برقرار بود)

« دقیقا، تو رو یاد بهشت می اندازه! ببین اوضاع از چند دهه پیش که تو اونجا بودی خیلی فرق کرده ازیرافیل. تازه همیشه میشه مشروب درست و حسابی پیدا کرد اگه بدونی که کجا باید دنبالش بگردی!»

« من به عرق جو سیاه نمیگم مشروب درست و حسابی!»

« از کجا میدونی؟»

ازیرافیل آهی کشید. سوال کرولی را نادیده گرفت. « خب، اگه من باید...»

کرولی با خوشحالی گفت :« این یه قراره!» و تلفن را قطع کرد.

ازیرافیل به تلفن خیره شد.

این یک قراره

خب، این چیزی بود که انسان ها همیشه می گفتند. یک قرار فقط یک توافق بود. و بخشی از توافق آنها بود ( همون (Arrangement چون فقط یک سال پیش، وقتی ازیرافیل فکر کرده بود که دیگر قرار است قهر بمانند و دیگر هیچ وقت دوباره مثل قبل نمی شوند، کرولی او را نجات داده بود و کتاب هایش را با یک پوزخند ناشی از خودآگاهی به او بازگردانده بود، به طوری که گویی داشت قلبش را پیشکش میکرد...

خب، او عاشق یک شیطان بود. این یک خطر همیشگی بود، جدا، وقتی موجودی که از عشق ساخته شده بود وقت زیادی را با موجودی میگذراند که به شکل شگفت آوری یک همراه (باملاحظه، جذاب، آزاردهنده، شجاع، زیبا) دوست داشتنی بود.

عشق هیچوقت یک گناه نبود؛ و کاری که او باید می کرد این بود که این حس را در خود فرو ببرد و مثل گذشته ادامه دهد و از این بابت که آنها همچنان دوست -رقیب های دوستانه- بودند شکر گزار باشد.

این یک قرار نبود. رابطه ی عاشقانه ای هم بین آنها وجود نداشت. کرولی اگر میدانست حتما به این فکر میخندید.

شاید ازیرافیل باید یک کراوات جدید میخرید.

******** 

شاید ازیرافیل باید اسم فیلم را می پرسید.

« واقعا؟!؟»

« عه، عجب تصادفی!» کرولی پوزخندزنان به چادر خیره شد، جایی که عبارت من با یک فرشته ازدواج کردم روی آن خودنمایی میکرد. ازیرافیل فکر کرد که همین الان میتواند با ناراحتی به خانه برگردد. اما کرولی داشت از بالای عینکش به او چشمک میزد و دهان انعطاف پذیرش با شیطنت به یک سمت بالا رفته بود و ازیرافیل میخواست، خدای بزرگ او میخواست که کرولی را ببوسد. غیرممکن بود. ولی او که میتوانست دستی که بازویش را گرفته بود بپذیرد و با سربه راهی بی سابقه ای با او به داخل سالن برود. 

جمعیت، اطرافشان شادمان بودند. طفلکی ها، به چیزی نیاز داشتند که حواسشان را از این جنگ وحشتناک پرت کند(یادداشت مترجم: در آن دوران جنگ جهانی دوم که خون بارترین جنگ در تاریخ بشریت بود در جریان بود). کرولی داشت کار اسرارآمیزی را در خلال جنگ انجام میداد. کاری که ازیرافیل بر طبق وظیفه اش وانمود میکرد که گمان میکند چیزی شوکه کننده و وحشتناک است، اما حدس میزد که در واقع مخفی کردن شکر و چای بازار سیاه در زیر کتش و فروختن آن هاست. 

در هر صورت، انسان ها همیشه از *فرشته* به عنوان یک کلمه محبت آمیز استفاده میکردند. کلمه ی محبت آمیزی که گاهی قلب او را از حرکت باز می داشت چون باعث می شد که لب های بلند کرولی را به یاد آورد که با صدای رسایی آن را به زبان می آورد، که آهنگ صدایش پر بود از حرف های ناگفتنی. انتخاب این فیلم شوخی کوچک کرولی با او بود. اینطور نبود که فیلم واقعا درباره ی این باشد که کسی عاشق یک فرشته ی واقعی میشود و با او ازدواج میکند.

چرا بود!

فیلمِ واقعا جذاب و احمقانه ای بود و طوری که فرشته ها را نشان می داد... اگر هر کدام از آنهایی که در ساخت این فیلم نقش داشتند ساندالفون یا هر کدام از فرشته های سلطه گر را می دیدند، غش میکردند. اما موسیقی آن بسیار خوش ساخت بود و عالی اجرا شده بود و بسیار... رمانتیک بود.

بعد از سکانس شب عروسی، کرولی خم شد، بازویش را گرفت و در گوشش زمزمه کرد :« اگر این کار را بکنی، بال هایت فرو خواهند ریخت؟»

« هیس، ساکت باش.» ازیرافیل حس کرد که گونه هایش میسوزند. کرولی بازویش را ول نکرد. سر جایش برگشت. دستش به سمت صاعد و سپس مچش پایین رفت و روی دست ازیرافیل قرار گرفت.

قطعا دست کرولی نمی لرزید، قطعا از عرق خیس نبود، قطعا مضطرب نبود...

انگشتان فرشته بی آنکه خودش بخواهد به دور انگشتان کرولی حلقه شد و او صدای نفسی را شنید که در تاریکی بیرون داده شد. 

آن دو همچنان نشستند. مسخره بود، چیزی که به نظر می رسید دو مرد در دهه ی چهل باشند در حالی که مضطربانه دست یکدیگر را گرفته بودند، یک فیلم سینمایی را تماشا می کردند. و این به نوعی مهم تر از هر چیزی بود که در بهشت و جهنم وجود داشت.

کرولی با صدای آهنگینی خواند :« تو یک فرشته بودی، ولی یکی از اون احمق هایش...»

خب البته صدای آهنگین یک چیز بود، به طرز مبهمی هیس هیس کنان آهنگ خواندن هم یک چیز دیگر.

« چون اون برق کوچولوی توی چشمات دیگه رفته...»

کرولی به مچ دستش چنگ زد و او را در خیابان (یادداشت مترجم: نویسنده توضیحی نداده، ولی من خودم فکر میکنم که سینماش سر باز بوده باشه) چرخاند، بی توجه به جمعیتی که به آنها خیره شده بودند. « این حقیقت نداره!» ازیرافیل اعتراضی کرد و با بی میلی خود را از او آزاد کرد. کرولی دیوانه وار رفتار میکرد، مثل یک بطری آبجوی زنجبیلی که بیش از اندازه تکان داده شده بود و حالا داشت فش فش میکرد.

« چرا داره، چشمای تو می درخشه فرشته. این یکی از اولین چیزهاییه که بقیه وقتی می بینندت متوجه اش میشن! یکی برق چشمات و یکی هم لباس هایت!» کرولی همچنان تکان میخورد، همچنان برایش میخواند :« و وقتی توی این حالت هستی، یکم درخشش به قدم هایت اضافه کن...»

« فکر کنم خودت تربیت این قضیه رو داده باشی عزیزِ من!» ازیرافیل سعی کرد که به باسنش که وحشیانه پیچ و تاب می خورد خیره نشود. شلوارهای امروزی به اندازه ی آنهایی که در برخی دوره های تاریخی که کرولی را در آنها دیده بود، چسبان نبودند. اما به اندازه ای تنگ بودند که باعث شوند نگاه کردن به آن باسن لاغر که به هر طرف تکان میخورد هزار جور فکر را به سرش بیاورد. هنوز هم میتوانست حس دست کرولی در دستانش را به یاد آورد. وقتی که ازیرافیل فشار کوچکی به دستش آورده بود، کرولی دستان بهم گره خورده شان را بلند کرده و مچ دستش را بوسیده بود. همانجا، در تاریکی! یک بوسه نرم با لبان بسته، نوازشی محبت آمیز. هیچ وسوسه ی شیطانی ای در کار نبود. فقط یک لحظه که هیچکس قادر به دیدنش نبود. لحظه ای که داشت واقعیت را به هم ریخت، هر چیزی که ازیرافیل همیشه می دانست را بهم می ریخت...

کرولی سرمست و شادمان بود و داشت می رقصید و ‌تمام چیزی که ازیرافیل قادر به دیدنش بود عشق بود و محبت و ترس. کرولی خیلی بی پروا بود؛ و ازیرافیل داشت حالش را بدتر می کرد. ازیرافیل هم بی پروا بود. همه ی آن ملاقات ها و علامت دادن ها و نگاه ها... فرشته ی داخل فیلم شاید آماده بود تا سرنوشتش در روز قیامت را فدای شوهر گناهکار و فانی اش کند، اما...

ازیرافیل باید برمیگشت، باید میرفت، باید یک بار برای همیشه این را تمام میکرد.

بوسه ی روی مچش همچنان می سوخت؛ و او آتش دیگری را هم به یاد می آورد. اینکه کتاب های باارزشش سالم مانده بودند... و ازیرافیل هرگز آن ها را نمی فروخت... هرگز... و کرولی بسیار خوشحال بود...

ازیرافیل صدای خودش را شنید که میگفت :« برای نوشیدن برمیگردی؟»

*********

در حالی که تمدن های بشری ظهور و سپس سقوط میکردند، آن ها هزاران بار با یکدیگر مست کرده بودند. اما این اولین باری بود که کرولی سرش را روی شانه ی ازیرافیل گذاشته بود، کفش های پوست مارش را درآورده، پاهایش را در زیرش جمع کرده بود. فرهای قرمز روی موهای کوتاهش التماس میکردند که نوازش شوند. ازیرافیل میتوانست او را ببوسد. میتوانست انگشتش را زیر چانه اش بگذارد، سرش را بالا بیاورد... و آن لب های تحریک کننده را از آن خود کند. او حالا دیگر مطمئن بود که کرولی به بوسه خوشامد میگوید، دهانش را باز خواهد کرد و لب هایش را محکم به او می چسباند تا جواب بوسه اش را بدهد. هیچ چیز نبود که بتواند جلویش را بگیرد.

هیچ چیز به جز همه چیز!

ازیرافیل آهی کشید.

کرولی سریع و گوش به زنگ پرسید:« چیزی شده؟» پس آن قدرها هم که به نظر می رسید مست و آرام نبود.

ازیرافیل صادقانه گفت :« داشتم به بال ها فکر میکردم.»

« ناراحتت کرد؟ اینکه فرشته ی قصه در آخر بال هایش رو از دست داد؟» کرولی صاف نشست و با تندی به او نگاه کرد.

بله، بله، البته که ناراحتش کرده بود. « نه اصلا!»

« میخوای مال تو رو چک کنم؟» کرولی خیلی وقت پیش عینکش را در آورده بود. چشمانش روشن و طلایی بود. مردمک هایش باریک شده بودند. نگاهش پر از معنا بود.

« چی؟»

« بال هایت رو چک کنم فرشته. تو هیچوقت بال هایت رو درست مرتب نکردی.»

« چون که من آلوده به گناه خودبینی نشدم !»

« البته که نشدی. فقط همیشه مثل یک شیرینی مخصوص کریسمس توی لباس های کرم و طلایی ظاهر میشی. تو به خودت زحمت مرتب کردن بال هایت رو نمیدی چون نمیتونی ببینیشون.»

خب، این واقعا عادلانه نبود، ولی غلط هم نمیگفت. ازیرافیل لب هایش را محکم به هم فشرد.

« زود باش دیگه فرشته جون.»

شاید مست بود، ولی ایستاد و کتش را درآورد. او این کت را بسیار دوست داشت، پیراهنش را هم همینطور. نمیتوانست ریسک پاره شدنشان را بپذیرد. آن هم درست وقتی که پوشاک جیره بندی شده بود، و او همیشه به اینکه لباس هایش را خودش شخصا میخرید افتخار میکرد. کرولی به او خیره شده بود. با چشمانی که حال کاملا طلایی و درشت شده بودند او را تماشا میکرد که لباس هایش را درمی آورد. ازیرافیل زیرپوشش را نیز درآورد و اجازه داد بال هایش باز شوند، شانه هایش را شل کرد و احساس کرد که راحت میشوند.

« برکت ازیرافیل!!!» (یادداشت مترجم: شیاطین به جای لعنت میگن برکت) کرولی با صدای خفه ای گفت :« تو واقعا....خب...آهههههه. باید بدونی که بدجور نامرتبن. اگر...اگر روی مبل...دراز بکشی...» کرولی ایستاد.

« کرولی مجبور نیستی که...»

« این در ازای قرار امروزمون.»

پس دیگر نیازی نبود که وانمود کند که این یک جور ملاقات معمولی بود.

« ازیرافیل، حتی اگه...میدونم که ما نمیتونم... ولی بگذار این کار رو واست انجام بدم.»

ازیرافیل روی مبل دراز کشید و صورتش را روی بازوهایش گذاشت و صبر کرد. کاملا مطمئن بود که دارد میلرزد.

« خیلی خب، خوبه. الان انجامش میدم.» کرولی طوری میگفت انگار دارد به خودش اطمینان میدهد. دست هایش را به آرامی پایین آورد، هر کدام روی یک بال. بال های ازیرافیل بی اختیار لرزیدند. کرولی گفت :« نگران نباش.» اما صدای خودش از نگرانی کلفت شده بود. « من بهت صدمه نمی زنم. هیچوقت، هیچوقت بهت صدمه نمی زنم.»

ازیرافیل گفت :« میدونم.» صدایش کلفت شده بود و فرشته سعی کرد که با گفتن :« میخواستی هم نمیتونستی شیطان.» آن را نرم کند. البته که کرولی میتوانست. او میتوانست ازیرافیل را به هزار تکه تبدیل کند و برود، اگر فقط میخواست.

او این کار را نمیکرد.

« بگذار اینا رو درست کنم.» کرولی دستش را به سمت پایین کشید، آنها را در پرهای نرم و گرم فرو کرد. کشید و صاف کرد و مرتب کرد و هر از گاهی هم یک پر شل شده را بیرون میکشید. جهت پرها را دنبال میکرد و آن ها را در یک جهت میکشید. روی بال هایش روغن ریخت و با ملایمت روغن را پخش کرد تا پرها صاف و براق شوند. ازیرافیل هر از گاهی سوزش کمی را بر اثر معجزه ی شیطانی در قسمت هایی که بال هایش نیاز به تمیز شدن یا درمان داشتند را حس میکرد تا جایی که دیگر احساس میکرد که دارد بر اثر گرما و لمس دستان کرولی و مهربانیش ذوب میشود. او میتوانست صدای نفس های بریده بریده ی شیطان را پشت سرش بشنود، اما دیگر استخوانی برایش نمانده بود تا بتواند حرکت کند. داشت سقوط میکرد، سقوط آزاد، همچون یک فرشته ی سقوط کرده...

« گریه نکن، گریه نکن. آه عشق من.»

بوسه های نرم بر پشتش فرود آمد، درست بین بال ها. « همه چیز مرتبه، همه چیز خوبه. اونا هنوز اینجان، هنوز سفیدن، سفید هم میمانند. بهت قول میدم که بمانند.»

من برای لمس تو گرسنه ام

ازیرافیل میخواست که این را بگوید. آن لحظات کوچک، لمس انگشت ها روی دسته‌ی کیف پر از کتاب، دستان گره خورده در سینما، و حال مرتب کردن بال هایش. این خیلی زیاد بود، این چیزهای کوچک، و تنها کاری که میتوانست بکند گریه کردن بود.

کرولی پشتش دراز کشید، بدنش را پوشاند. « میدونم، میدونم.» و یک تماس کوچک، یک لمس ضعیف، از بوسه ای که به پشت گردن فرشته زده شد، و زمزمه ی ضعیفی در گوشش که میتوانست دوستت دارم باشد، و کرولی رفته بود.

********

آن ها باز هم با هم به سینما رفتند، اما کرولی دیگر به هیچکدام از آنها قرار نگفت. آنها دیگر دست همدیگر را نگرفتند. و کرولی دیگر پیشنهاد نداد که بال هایش را برایش مرتب کند.

با این حال با او یک بار دیگر در سال ۱۹۴۵ (سالی که جنگ تمام شد) در خیابان رقصید. ازیرافیل او را بلند کرد و در هوا چرخاند. و در میان همه ی آن بوسه ها و آغوش های آدم های اطرافشان، و شاید، فقط شاید لب هایشان برای یک لحظه یکدیگر را لمس کردند.

آن ها دیگر درباره اش در آن‌ قرن حرفی نزدند.

********

۲۰۱۹

« دوست داری با هم بریم سینما عزیز من؟»

ازیرافیل به آن سوی میز نگاه کرد. چهره ی کرولی، اوه، چهره ی کرولی کِی آن همه باز بود؟ کِی آنطور لبخند زده بود؟ اینطور با علاقه به او نگاه کرده بود؟ نه از زمان باغ عدن.

« فقط یه فستیوال فیلم نلسون ادی و جانت مک دونالده، و متاسفانه باید بگم که همه ی بلیت‌ها به طور معجزه آسایی اشتباه شدند. پس میشه گفت قراره توی سالن خالی نمایش بازی کنند. البته یه جور دیگه یه جای دیگه براشون قراره جبران بشه.» او قسمت آخر را با کمی عذاب وجدان اضافه کرد.

« نمایش خیلی خاصیه.»

کرولی خندید، بی پروا و بسیار خوشحال :« من با یک فرشته ازدواج کردم؟»

ازیرافیل گفت:« نه که هنوز نکردی.» و کرولی خودش را آن طرف میز پرتاب کرد، جایی که او نشسته بود. دستش را گرفت و لبش را با اشتیاق به لب او فشرد.

« واقعا عزیزم، توی ریتز؟» این را ازیرافیل سرزنش کنان گفت. نمیتوانست خوشحالیش را مخفی کند.

« چرا نه؟ دیگه میتونم به همه بگم که چه حسی بهت دارم. به اون مرد توی خیابان، و به هر کسی که میبینم، میگم که من و تو عاشق همدیگه ایم.»

« باورم نمیشه که همه ی آهنگ های اون فیلم رو حفظ کردی!»

« میدونی قبل از اینکه تو رو ببرم خودم چند بار دیدمش؟ فیلم احمقانه ایه میدونم. ولی من میخواستم، من خودمون رو تصور کرده بودم...»

« میدونم عزیزمن، میدونم.»

« و تو گذاشتی که دستت رو بگیرم، گذاشتی که دستت رو ببوسم. لعنتی من بدجوری عاشقتم.»

« پس این یه قراره؟»

کرولی محکم گفت:« آره یه قراره.» سپس گفت:« آم، اه، فیلم رو میگی؟ یا عروسی؟»

ازیرافیل گفت:« جفتش!» و دیگر ریتز مهم نبود. او کرولی را روی پاهایش نشاند و محکم نگهش داشت. فقط چند معجزه ی کوچک لازم بود و دیگر هیچکس متوجه ی آنان نمی شد. و دیگر کسی آن بالا نبود که معجزه هایش را کنترل کند. « در ضمن بال هایم هم نیاز به مرتب شدن دارن.»

« نررررققق»

و ازیرافیل خندید و او را بوسید.


End file.
